


Trouble

by Stony_3000



Series: Peter Parker Causing Trouble [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dark Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, F/M, Guilty Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Relationship Issues, Rough Sex, Smut, seductive Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: Tony was having some problems with his wife, Pepper, lately. They were having more fights than they normally have, so when Tony got out of work, he went to a bar. He wanted to get some stress out of his system, so he drank a few drinks. Everything was going fine until a certain cute boy with a baby face, brown curly hair, and big brown doe-eyes started talking with him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Causing Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sighs quietly, taking a small sip on his drink, feeling glad that the bar wasn’t as crowded as he expected. He just wanted to be left alone, not in the mood of talking with anyone right now. He’s been having some problems with Pepper lately, having more fights with her than they usually have, which started to worry him. So he hopes that after some alone time and a few drinks, he’ll be feeling better.

He was just taking another sip from his drink, when he suddenly saw, in the corner of his eye, someone sitting beside him. “Hey um do you mind if I sit here with you?” Tony sighs, turning towards the guy and raising a brow. 

“What do you want, kid? If you’re looking for someone to hook up with, I’m not your guy, besides, I have a wife.” The guy’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, letting out a nervous laugh.

“No, I um, not looking for a hookup, I just um saw you alone here so I thought that maybe you might want some company.” Tony shakes his head, taking a quick sip from his drink. “I don’t want any company kid, I just want to be left alone.”

The guy’s brow furrows, concern showing on his face. “What’s wrong, having relationship problems or something?” Tony rolls his eyes in annoyance, “What if I do, it’s none of your business kid, now why don’t you leave me alone.” The guy shrugs, “I was just asking that’s all...no need to be rude.” Tony sighs again, feeling so close to losing his patience. “Look kid I appreciate your concern, but I’m not really in the mood to talk right now. I've been stressed out lately and all I want right now is some peace. Now you can stay here but don’t talk to me.”

The guy nods slowly, staying quiet for a few seconds before he speaks again. “My name is Peter...Peter Parker.” Tony closes his eyes, trying to control his anger, so he takes long, deep breaths through his nose, to calm down. 

“I’m Tony Stark.” Peter nods, smiling at Tony. “Nice to meet you, Tony.” Peter leans a bit closer to Tony, his left knee softly brushing against Tony’s right knee. Tony looks Peter straight in the eye, narrowing his eyes, wondering what Peter's real intentions to Tony. 

“Um yeah, nice to meet you too Peter.” Silence falls between them, making Tony feel awkward about this so Tony clears his throat, looking away from Peter. “So, why are you here Peter?” Peter shrugs.

“No reason, just having a drink.” Tony frowns, wondering if that’s true or not. Tony turns towards Peter, “Peter what’s your true intentions here, I know you’re lying to me and I don’t like it when I’m being lied to.” Peter smirks at Tony, turning his whole body towards Tony, leaning a bit closer to him. “Okay, you caught me, you want to know why I’m here…” Tony nods, his heartbeat starting to beat a little faster because of how close Peter is. 

Peter leans towards Tony’s ear, his soft lips softly brushing against Tony’s ear. “The reason why I’m here is when I saw you entering here, I found you so incredibly hot, that you got me so hot and bothered. And I just knew that I need to take you to my bed, so you could fuck me hard.” Peter licks Tony’s earlobe, giving his ear a small kiss too. 

Tony feels a small shudder doing down on his back, feeling his cock twitch a bit. Wait, what!? no this isn’t right, you’re a married man now, you can’t do this anymore, Tony thought. Tony laughs nervously, softly pushing Peter away, shaking his head. “Yeah, no, sorry Peter, I appreciate that you find me hot and everything, but I’m married remember. If I hook up with you, I’ll be cheating on my wife and I already have enough problems at home, and I don’t want more problems in my relationship.

Peter pouts, sliding his hands, up and down, on Tony’s chest. “Yeah, I understand...but what if you don’t tell your wife….I mean it could be our little secret, y’know. As long as you don’t tell your wife and she doesn’t find out, your relationship with her will be fine.” Tony sighs, shaking his head.

“Sorry, Peter….I just can’t do this to her, she means so much to me.” Peter rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah whatever, tell me, Tony, what was the last time you guys fucked?” Tony frowns, wondering when was the last time Pepper and he had sex last time. 

“Oh...um if I remember correctly, 9 months ago, I think.” Peter’s eyebrows raise, “9 months, that’s a long time going without having sex, and tell me, Tony, do you want to get laid or not?” Tony sighs, slowly nodding his head. Peter smirks, getting down from the stool and standing in front of Tony, spreading his legs apart so he could be between them. 

“You see, you've been stressed out because you haven’t gotten laid in a long time now, if your wife won’t provide you that, at least I could. I promise I wouldn’t tell anyone that we had sex together.” Peter puts his hands on Tony’s thighs, softly rubbing them. 

Tony feels his cock harden a bit, his hand going through his hair, wondering if this a good idea or not. It’s a bad idea, obviously, but Peter is so tempting and fucking pretty that Tony can’t resist. Tony groans, putting his hands on Peter’s waist. “You’re a fucking little shit aren’t you, fine I’ll fuck you but just tonight, okay and you won’t tell anyone about this, deal?”  
Peter grins, nodding his head excitedly, “I promise I won’t tell a soul, now since you live with your wife, how about we go back to my place.” Tony nods, getting his wallet out of his pocket, leaving a few bucks on the counter. “Let’s go then, but I won’t be able to stay the whole night with you. After we finish, I’m leaving.”

Peter pouts, batting his eyelashes at Tony. “But I want cuddles, you can’t just leave me all alone...besides this is our night, I’m sure your wife could sleep alone for just one night. You could just tell her you’re at your office, still busy and in the morning, when she calls you, you could tell her that you accidentally fell asleep on your desk.” 

Tony lets out a chuckle, shaking his head. “You just really want to get fucked all night don’t you, you’re desperately wanting daddy’s cock huh.” Peter gives Tony a sweet smile, nodding. “I do, I want your cock daddy, I want you to fuck me hard. If you want, you could do whatever you want to me tonight, you could tie me up, spank me, blindfold me, anything you want.”

Tony groans, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist, bringing him closer against his body. “You’re a kinky little fuck, aren’t you, all I’ll be doing to you tonight is tie you up, and fuck your little, pretty ass as many times as I want.” Peter lets out a whimper, grinding his hips down against Tony’s, their clothed cocks rubbing together. 

“Let’s get out of here then, don’t want to keep daddy waiting.” Peter winks at Tony, stepping a foot away from him. Tony let’s out a growl, “No you fucking don’t, let’s go.” Tony grabs Peter's hand, walking out of the bar holding hands together, and leaving in Tony’s car to Peter’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter softly moans in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders and his legs around his hips. Tony deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in Peter’s mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. In the end, Peter just lets Tony take control, letting out a small whimper. 

When they left the bar and arrived at Peter’s place, Tony couldn’t wait any longer, so when they entered Peter’s bedroom, Tony pushed Peter on the bed, getting on top of him and kissing him immensely on the lips. 

Since then they have been quietly making out for a while now, but Peter was getting impatient. He lets go of Tony, gently pushing Tony away so he could take off his shirt and pants. Tony does the same, as they quickly take off their clothes so they could continue making out. 

They continue to make out together, Tony rubbing Peter’s sides gently as Peter has his hands on Tony’s hair, softly pulling on it. Tony slowly breaks the kiss, trying to catch his breath, as Peter softly pants against him. “Where do you keep your supplies?” Peter points at the nightstand next to the bed. 

“In the top drawer, there’s lube, condoms, a few toys, and rope.” Tony nods, stretching his arm out, opening the top drawer, and taking the lube and rope out. “I hope that you’re clean,” Peter nods. “Yeah, I’m clean, are you clean?” Tony nods as well. 

“First thing first, I’m gonna tie you up, next I’m gonna open you up, then I’m gonna fuck you as many times as I could, and maybe I’ll let you ride me a few times, deal?” Peter softly whines, nodding his head excitedly. “God yes, daddy, do whatever you want to me please,” Tony growls, grabbing the rope, grabbing Peter’s arms, putting them above his head, and tying his wrists together, tightly. 

Tony grabs a pillow and puts it under the small of Peter’s back, so he could be a bit more comfortable and his ass could be higher. Peter spread his legs apart, his eyes half close, his cock leaking pre-cum on his stomach. 

Tony opens the bottle, putting lube on his fingers, knees between Peter’s legs. He teases Peter's hole, circling his fingertip around it, getting his hole nice and wet. He then slowly enters his finger, going in and out gently. 

Peter gasps, his back arching a bit, sweat starting to form on his forehead. Tony leans down on Peter’s body, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Peter softly moans, desperately wanting to touch Tony but couldn’t.

Tony continues to finger Peter, adding a second finger. “Fuck baby boy, you feel so warm and tight. Such a good boy you are to me.” Peter whines, his hips pushing back against his fingers. Tony’s fingers thrust a bit faster, going in and out, trying to find Peter’s prostate. When Peter moans loudly, Tony knows he found it. 

“Ah, argh, don’t stop daddy, please!” Peter moans out. Tony chuckles, adding a third finger in. “I won’t baby boy, you’re perfect for me...You’re almost ready, just a bit more.” After 2 minutes of fingering Peter’s hole, he pulls his fingers out, Peter letting a whine, feeling so empty. 

“I want your cock daddy, please give it to me. Give it to me hard and fast.” Tony groans, slicking his cock with lube, lining up his cock to Peter’s hole, and slowly pushes in. Peter’s back arches, throwing his head back, letting out a groan. 

Tony slowly continues to enter him, sucking on Peter’s neck hard, and tweaking one of Peter’s hard nipples. Peter moans, he closes his eyes, feeling pleasure all over his body. “Fuck d-daddy, don’t stop please. God your cock feels so nice.” Tony grunts when he’s finally bottomed out, his hip pressing against Peter’s ass too.

“God Peter your so tight, fuck you’re amazing.” Peter opens his eyes, his eyes hooded, looking straight at Tony’s eyes. “Am I tighter than your wife daddy?” Tony loses his breath at that, disbelieved at what Peter just asked. Yes, his wife has a beautiful body, she’s good in bed too but is Peter better than her? At this moment Tony thinks that, yeah, Peter is better in bed than his wife, but Tony still loves his wife so he doesn’t know what to think or say. 

Tony growls at Peter, kissing Peter hard at his lips, biting his bottom lip hard too. Peter whimpers, kissing as hard as Tony is, feeling good of himself for making Tony react like this. Tony breaks the kiss, panting heavily. “Don’t you ever mention my wife or I won’t let you cum tonight.” Peter moans softly at that, excitement coursing through his veins. 

“I won’t daddy, I’m sorry daddy, I guess that means you should punish me for making you, mad daddy.” Tony hums, lifting a brow at Peter. “You don’t say, well maybe you do deserve a punishment, how about this, you won’t be allowed to cum after I cum first. If you cum before me, I’ll fucking spank you.” Peter nods, letting out a small whimper. 

Tony resumed his thrusting, going slow at first but then started to go faster and harder. He puts one hand on Peter’s tied hands and the other hand on his hip. Peter just closes his eyes, enjoying this wonderful moment right now, pushing his hips back. Tony tightens his hold on Peter’s hip, pushing down so he won’t move. 

Peter moans loudly when Tony hits his prostate, his cock leaking more pre-cum out. Tony puts his forehead on Peter’s forehead, their breaths mingling together, Tony thrusting faster and harder. Peter lets out moans and groans, pressing his lips gently against Tony’s lips. 

Tony kisses back at Peter, slipping his tongue in, his hand that was holding Peter’s hands lets go and grips on Peter’s hair, tugging on it. Peter gasps, his back arching and throwing his head back. “Fuck, ah, daddy do that again!” Tony grins, pulling on Peter’s hair again but harder. Peter moans loudly at that, his neck fully exposed to Tony.

Tony leans down, sucking a big hickey on his neck. Tony continues to thrust into Peter’s hole, feeling his balls tighten, feeling close. “Fuck baby boy, you’re so fucking perfect, such perfect ass you have. Fuck I’m close.” Peter was close to, he could feel it but he can’t come yet or Tony will punish him. Not that Peter finds that hot and amazing, he just wants to make Tony proud. 

Tony suddenly stops, making Peter whine, a frown on his face. “T-Tony why you stop...I was so close you bastard.” Tony chuckles, shaking his head. “Sorry I just got an idea that’s all, I’m gonna untie you and I want you to ride me, but I’m still not allowing you to cum first though.” Peter sighs in relief, glad that Tony wasn’t stopping this.

Tony unties Peter’s wrists, throwing the rope at the floor, slowly pulls out of Peter, and sits against the headboard. Peter sits on Tony’s lap, facing him, slowly Tony enters back in Peter, groaning at the feeling of Peter’s tight, warm and wet hole. Peter gasps, slowly starts going up and down, his cock bouncing up and down too. 

Tony puts his hands on Peter’s hips, looking up at Peter’s pretty face. Peter’s face was flushed pink, sweat on his forehead, his hair a bit damp, his lips wet and swollen, and a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. Tony was just amazed at how pretty and perfect Peter was, amazed at how beautiful Peter’s body is, how soft his skin is, his perfect pale skin, his beautiful big and round brown eyes, and his big and round ass. 

Peter speeds up, letting out loud moans that he is pretty sure his neighbors would complain to him tomorrow for making so much noise. “Fuck daddy, your cock is so big and long, fuckkk.” Peter moans out, looking down at Tony with hooded eyes, his mouth making a perfect “o” shape. 

Tony knows he’s close he could feel it, the way his balls tighten and then when he sees Peter’s face, he can’t hold it anymore so he moans, cums hard in Peter’s ass, fulling Peter up with so much cum. Peter gasps, letting out the loudest moan, his hips losing speed as he feels Tony filling him up with his cum. Just after Tony cums, Peter goes down, hard, on Tony’s cock, hitting his prostate, making Peter have his best orgasm ever. 

As they’re trying to catch their breath, Peter softly leaves open-mouthed kisses on Tony’s neck, putting his hands on Tony’s chest. “Fuck Tony, this was the best fuck I ever had, you’re wife is such a lucky woman.” Tony lets out a breathy laugh, shrugging. “I guess she is, but god baby you were great as well. I have to be honest, your hole is one of the tightest holes my cock ever has been in.” 

Peter smirks, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. “Tighter than your wife’s huh.” Tony slowly nods, “Yes, tighter than my wife’s.” Tony says, feeling a bit guilty of saying such a shameful thing, but Tony shakes his head, trying not to think about Pepper for now. 

Tony smacks on Peter’s ass cheek, making Peter giggle. “Well, how about a few more rounds, I know you’re older and that you’re probably tired, but for now you could use one of my toys to me.” Tony sighs, nodding slowly. “Yeah, sure. Now just you lay back on the bed and let daddy do all the work okay, I’m not finished with you yet.” 

Peter grins, climbs out of Tony’s lap and lays on his back on the bed, spreading his legs as far apart as he could. “Okay daddy, use me as much as you want, I’m all yours,” Tony growls, opens the drawer, and takes out all the toys there, putting them beside Peter. Tony looks at Peter, feeling his cock stir to life again, but not quite fully erected yet.

\---

Mostly all night, Tony and Peter were neither making out, Tony fucking Peter, Peter riding him, or Tony using one of the toys on Peter. To be honest, it was one of the best nights Tony ever had, but after all of that fun, he felt guilty. Of course, he didn’t regret this, but he felt bad for cheating on his wife. But at least this is the last time, he won’t cheat on his wife anymore. 

So when he gave Peter one more kiss on the lips and a smack on his ass, he felt better and a bit sad that he was leaving Peter. Peter was such an amazing guy, so pretty and so good to him. But he has to go back home and explain to his wife where he was all night. Of course, he can’t tell her the truth, so all he tells her that he accidentally fell asleep on his desk and lost track in time. 

Of course, his wife believed him and everything, but Tony still felt guilty for doing something so wrong but yet he feels satisfied. He just needs to move on and forget about Peter, and that’s what he does, he moves on with his life, him and his wife are having fewer fights now and he’s doing great at work. So why is he feeling so empty….he knows why but he doesn’t want to admit it. 

So every day he tries so hard to forget the cute boy with the perfect ass, and the guilt he feels every day when he sees his beautiful wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope y'all enjoyed the story and later today or tomorrow, I'll be posting the next chapter. To be honest, I'm not sure if I should turn this into a story or into a series, so let me know in the comments section if I should turn this into a story or series. And I hope y'all have a great day/night!


End file.
